Recovery
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: After the night terrors Artemis is sick. So Apollo takes to helping her recover…Sequel to Night Terrors…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

After the night terrors Artemis is sick. So Apollo takes to helping her recover…Sequel to Night Terrors…

* * *

**Sequel to Night Terrors**

* * *

**Recovery**

* * *

Apollo goes to the tent flap making sure he was in Artemis's sights the whole time.

"Thalia!" Apollo calls to the hunter who was on duty

"Is Lady Artemis alright Apollo?" Thalia asks worriedly

"I am taking her to Olympus. She needs the help of what I can give her. Can you tell the other hunters Artemis will be with me for a while?" Apollo asks her

"I will. How long will she be gone?" Thalia asks

"I don't know yet. But I will try to get you in the know", Apollo tells her

"Thank you. Tell her we are here if she needs us", Thalia replies

"I will. We are leaving now", Apollo informs her

"Look after her", Thalia says to him

"I will always", Apollo says putting the tent door down

Apollo turns to his sister who looked like a wreak. She was still trembling. And tears still found there way down her cheeks.

"Hey you will be alright", Apollo says to her softly

"Apollo I'm scared", Artemis whispers

"I know. I will help you with these terrors. Now can I pick you up to take you too my temple?" Apollo asks her

"Yes", Artemis replies holding our her arms like a child

Apollo gently picks her up. He winced she was so _light_. Which she should never be. This was going I take some work to get her recover.

"Let's go home Arty", Apollo says softly kissing her temple

She nods and buries her head in Apollo's chest.

Apollo flashed them to his temple. He moves to put her on the couch.

"Arty I need to get some blankets and ambrosia will you be alright for a minute?" Apollo asks softly

"Be quick?" Artemis whispers

"I promise", Apollo replies kisses her warm forehead

Apollo quickly dashes to get everything he needed. He finds the blankets and ambrosias. He gets some nectar and water too. He needed to keep her fluids up. But he then thought she might need a drip because she was that sick. So he gets the stuff he would need to start an IV.

He was back at her side quickly but he saw she was crying.

"What's wrong Little Moon?" Apollo asks softly

"You were gone", Artemis states

"Oh little sis. I will try and not be go any longer", Apollo comforts her

Artemis nods she really didn't feel well.

"Arty I need to start you on an IV. While I do that you need to eat these squares of ambrosia", Apollo instructs her

Artemis weakly takes to ambrosia. But she then sees the needle she whimpers.

"Arty look at me, not the needle. It is just a little pinch", Apollo says to her taking her attention away from what he was doing

He keeps talking to her distracting her as he puts the IV in. She winces and whines when it went in. But Apollo talks to her soothingly. Calming her as he hooks everything up.

"Now that is done Arty. I need to check you for injuries. You were thrashing a lot", Apollo tells her softly

"I'm going to be sick", Artemis whispers

Apollo summons a bucket and Artemis throws up. He gently rubs her back. Apollo knew she must be really run down to be this sick.

She leans back tired by throwing up. She felt so bad and tired.

Apollo's hands glow gold and he checks her for other injuries. He finds strained muscles and a sprained wrist and ankle. He also winces when he gets her temperature.

"You gave strained muscles, sprained wrist and ankle. As well of a temperature of 106", Apollo tells her, "I believe you gave the stomach flu too"

Artemis just curls up on the couch looking tired.

"Sleep sis. I will strap your wrist and ankle", Apollo tells her gently

"I'm scared to sleep", Artemis rasps

"I know. But I'll be right here. I'll come in your dreams if you have another terror", Apollo promises

"Promise?" Artemis asks whispers

"I swear too on the River Styx", Apollo replies making thunder booms at his vow

"Thank you big brother", Artemis whispers closing her eyes to go too sleep

Apollo gently straps her wrist and ankle. Then he finishes hooking up fluids and nectar to the IV. He wanted to get his sisters strength back quick. He weals blankets around his sister and sits to watch over her. Gently running his fingers through her hair.

"My Little Moon you will be fine. I'm here", Apollo says to her sleeping form

It wasn't long before she starts having a night terrors again. Apollo doesn't hesitate to take her into his arms and going through their bond to talk too her.

_Apollo finds himself were Jason died. He sees himself stub himself with an arrow. Screams could be heard he sees Artemis once again being held back from helping him._

"_Shh little one. It is just a memory. I am alive I'm right here", Apollo says softly sending her his love and tranquil emotions._

"_Apollo?" She stutters crying_

"_I'm here little one just like I promised", Apollo tells her coming to her side _

_She throws herself into his arms crying._

"_Hush now your brother is here", Apollo croons holding her tight_

"_I keep seeing it...", Artemis stutters out_

"_I know. I am so sorry you have to see all that", Apollo tells her truly sorry he caused all this_

"_Why can't I stop seeing that?" Artemis cries_

"_Arty you watched all this happen. Forbidden to help or interfere. That has traumatised you. It is my fault as well as Zeus's for your current condition", Apollo says kissing her head_

"_Not your fault", Artemis mumbles_

"_Yes it is Arty. No matter what you say it is. I shouldn't thought of what I was doing to you", Apollo replies softly _

_Artemis just curls up into his arms as he sings to her. Apollo feels her calming. He stays in her dreams to keep the night terrors at bay so she could get a good amount of asleep. He soon sees the dream scape charging and blurring._

"_You're waking up sis. I'll be holding you when you wake", Apollo tells her gently _

"_Promise?" Artemis asks nervously _

"_Promise. I swear on the River Styx I'll try not to lie too you", Apollo vows_

_She nods as they start to come out of the dream._

Apollo opens his eyes to look at Artemis who was clutching him tightly. She was still warm. At least her IV was still in.

"Brother?" She slurries

"I'm here. Do you think you can eat?" Apollo asks her gently

She just buries her face in his chest.

"Please Arty for me", Apollo begs

"Ok", she whispers

"I'll just be gone for a few minutes to make you some soup", Apollo tells her gently getting up

He puts pillows under Artemis's head. As she curls up on the couch.

"Here have some ambrosia while I fix some soup", Apollo tells her handing her some ambrosia

Artemis shakily takes it as Apollo walks out to get some soup. Artemis was still terrified her dreams were real. What if they were? What if _this _was a dream? Was Apollo actually here? She whimpers as those thoughts come over her.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up with tearful eyes to see Apollo kneeling down so he was at her level.

"It's ok. I'm here. I'm not leaving you", Apollo tells her softly

He had felt her emotions from the kitchen and had gotten back to her as fast as he could. He started to realise just how bad Artemis was. He believed she had PTSD. That would take time to help. And it would never truly go away.

"Can you eat for me Little Moon?" Apollo asks softly

"I...", Artemis starts

"You can do it. We'll watch a movie after this and I promise it will be one you like", Apollo coaxes

He manages to coax her into eating half the bowl of soup. Which was good. But she still needed to eat more. He checks her drip when Artemis admits she needs to go to the toilet.

"Do you want me too take you?" Apollo asks softly

"I'll try myself", she stutters

He nods and unhooks the IV for now. He helps her up and watches as she walks away unsteady to the toilet.

He had many things to do to help Artemis he started making a list.

_Talk to Morpheus about controlling her dreams._

_Get Artemis over the flu._

_Help her gain back her wait._

_Try to make her see he was real._

_Talk to her hunters about Artemis staying with him..._

He stopped when he heard a noise from the bathroom. He rushes to the bathroom to find Artemis being sick again.

"Oh Artemis", he says rushing to her

He rubs her back again as she was sick. Then helps her up and back to the couch. He hooks her back up to the IV.

"Movie?" Artemis whispers

Apollo smiles gently at her.

"I did promise didn't I? What would you like to watch?" Apollo asks her

Artemis picks out a movie and Apollo puts it in. Artemis looked at him pleading holding out her hands. Apollo smiles gently and scooped her into his lap. He sits there stroking her hair as they watch it.

Artemis was asleep again not long after. Apollo stops the movie and just continues to stroke Artemis's hair. He takes her temperature again.

"105. Well it is getting better", he mutters

Suddenly Artemis begins to beg.

"Please father don't...", she cries

"Hush now little moon I'm here", Apollo says softly

He goes into her dreams again to stay with her...

_Apollo was surprised to see that they were in the throne room. He sees Hera, Demeter, and Aphrodite on their thrones. He sees himself screaming and trembling in front of his father. He looked for Artemis and sees her being held back by Ares. _

"_Please, please stop! Don't hurt him! Do me please", Artemis screams_

_Apollo realises this was a full memory of when he had his immortality and Godhood striped from him._

"_Please stop! Apollo, Apollo it will be alright I'm here", Artemis cries as she struggles in Ares grip_

_Apollo didn't remember this. He __never __remembered having his Godhood striped away. Then he sees why. Artemis was on her knees next to him. He sees her wipe his memory of the pain._

_The memory changes to the other two times and the same thing happens. His screaming as his Godhood was stripped away. Artemis begging Zeus not too do it. Then Artemis wiping his memory of the pain._

"_Hades", Apollo breaths finally seeing a missing piece of the puzzle_

_Suddenly he hears a different sound of sobbing he looks around to see another Artemis kneeling besides his memory form._

_He quickly strides over to her and pulls her into a hug. She clings to him trembling._

"_I am going to __murder __Zeus", Apollo mutters_

_He know knew the root of Artemis's PTSD. She was always made to watch him lose his Godhood. He wasn't a fool he knew Ares was making her watch on Zeus's orders._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. Please don't hate me", Artemis cries to him_

"_Oh Arty it isn't your fault. It is the bastards Zeus's fault. You should never have been put through that. I am so sorry Arty", Apollo tells her over and over again _

_Artemis just clings to him. She was comforted by his presence surrounding her._

"_Let's get you out off here. I'm not letting you wait to wake up in your own time with this one. Even with me here", Apollo tells her_

_Apollo starts to force them out of the memory. Not wanting Artemis to suffer a second longer..._

Apollo opens his eyes to see that Artemis had soaked his shirt with tears. She was still sniffling and crying now she was awake.

"It is ok Little Moon. I'll make sure that never happens again", Apollo croons to her

"I couldn't stop it. Please forgive me", Artemis mumbles burying her face in her brothers chest

"Shhh it is ok. There is nothing to forgive", Apollo croons to her kissing her forehead and hugging her tight

He keeps repeating it too Artemis calms down. But she still clings to him.

"His about I get Hestia here to give you a bath. That will make you feel better", Apollo suggests

Artemis just nods.

Soon Apollo had Hestia over who gently takes Artemis to have a bath while Apollo cooked dinner.

Apollo also Iris messages Morpheus too help with Artemis's dreams. Promising to do him favours if he kept Artemis's dreams peaceful for now. Then when he told him to tell him when she was having a night terror. Morpheus agrees as long as Apollo did him a couple of favours in the future. Which Apollo agreed to immediately he would do anything for Artemis especially now he seen how much she suffered.

Soon Artemis comes back out in fresh clothes with Hestia following her. Artemis looked calmer but immediately comes into his arms.

Apollo kisses her forehead. Glad it was cooler.

"You ok?" he whispers

"I'm better big brother", Artemis replies

"Dinner is nearly ready do you want done Hestia?" Apollo asks her

The next couple of days went by with Artemis laying in Apollo's lap watching movies. Her fever was going down and she had colour back in her. Every afternoon Hestia would come to give her a shower and let Apollo cook dinner.

Artemis had, had dreamless sleep for the last few days making her look a lot better. Even through she still clung to Apollo.

Apollo finally removed the drip after a weak. Seeing that her flu seemed to have disappeared. She could also move around on her own too. But She never strayed far from Apollo's side.

Two weeks since she came to the temple Apollo started to take her different places to talk. They went to their favourite forests and just laid their in the sun. Apollo started gently talking to her about her night terrors. She didn't start to talk about them till the third time they were out.

She admitted her fear of losing him. And her feeling of helplessness when she was forbidden to help him. How she felt he couldn't love her after all she had down. He just pulled her into his arms tightly.

"Arty you will _never _lose me. I know your with me always Arty. So _never _feel helpless. And I will _always _love you. Till the day we fade and beyond I will love you Arty. your my twin, my only true friend, my only true _family, _my other half. You will _never_, ever lose my love Little Moon. I loved you since the second my eyes opened one yours and I have never stopped loving you or doubted you loved me", Apollo tells her passionately

Artemis sheds some tears before hugging her brother tightly. Him being there helped her so much these last couple of weeks.

Apollo started after that to have Morpheus let Artemis dream herself. As soon as she started having a night terror Morpheus told him and he was by Artemis's side in seconds. They would either sit up watching tv or Artemis would snuggle into his side.

She started to get better with her brothers constant attention. Too it was two months after she arrived at his temple. She started to feel it was time to try to go back to the Hunt. Apollo admitted it would help with her recovery to start to see if she could cope with the Hunt. So he told her as along as she took it easy and accepted he would be around he would let her go.

His worry warmed her heart and she quickly agreed. So after two months she flashed back to her Hunters. Who nearly pounced on her when she appeared.

All the girls telling her how worried they had been about her. She apologised for frightening them and that Apollo had helped her a lot.

She even had the courage to tell the Hunters they were allowed to call Apollo if they were worried about her. But he would be around a lot anyway.

And he was. He came to the Hunt every day. He never flirted with the Hunters but stayed close to his sister.

When he started stretching it out he still came when Morpheus notified him too Artemis's night terrors and he was at her side in seconds cuddling her and going into her dreams to comfort her through them.

But she got better as she allowed Apollo to walk her through her dreams with him by her side. Which made her feel stronger.

The Hunters noticed she began too look and act like her old self. The only thing that changed was her attitude towards her brother. She never got mad at him anymore. And she always hugged him when she saw him. She also always accepted his hugs.

Apollo was so happy his sister was recovering. She had her spirit back but it had taken him _months _to get her to that point but it was worth it.

Even at Council meetings Artemis would take his hand without prompting. Causing many god to look at them. But after the first couple of times nobody looked at it anymore.

Now Artemis had recovered the Twins decided they weren't going to let Zeus or anyone to come between them again. They realised they didn't do well apart.

So they had Athena rebuilt their joint Temple again. Which had been destroyed in the Titan War.

* * *

The Temple of the Twin Archers was back. And they were determined to be called the Twin Archers again...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

**Artemis/Apollo Stories**

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson) (Apollo/Artemis)

Blessing of the Moon: Prologue (Percy Jackson) (New)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

My Rock, My Saviour: Part One (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing is What It Appears: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Poisoned: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)


End file.
